


Je Vais te Tuer

by Marichatfurlife



Series: Drabbles I Will Probably Never Continue [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Gen, basically plotless, humor I guess, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichatfurlife/pseuds/Marichatfurlife
Summary: Marinette? More like Mariwrecked.





	Je Vais te Tuer

**Author's Note:**

> So, someone on Tumblr posted something about this trope on Tumblr: "This is your house, I'm not making you sleep on the couch!" and since I have no self-control whatsoever, this happened. (It's really short, btw.)

"Come on, Marinette," Adrien said, letting his overnight bag drop onto the floor. "This is your house. I'm not making you sleep on the chaise!"

"Oh, it's no problem at all!" Marinette protested, "You're the guest! I'm not having my guest sleep on the chaise!" Her mother would surely be against it.

_[In the voice of that guy from Spongebob who does the time cards] Five minutes later..._

"For God's sake, just share the damn bed!"

It was silent for a heartbeat as both Adrien and Marinette's faces pinkened, having forgotten that Alya and Nino were in the room.

"Wha- but Alya!" Marinette spluttered, waving her hands around. "Where are you and Nino going to sleep?"

Alya raised a brow, placing a hand on her cocked hip. " _Nino and I_ are gonna share the chaise." Marinette flushed darker at the most-definitely intentional double meaning underlying her friend's words.

"Oh come on," Alya walked towards her, placing an arm around her shoulder in a hug. She whispered in her ear discreetly as Adrien went to help Nino grab some blankets from the closet. "It'll be fine, girl. I got your back."

Marinette eyed Alya cautiously as she grinned suddenly. "Maybe later you can tell me how it finally feels to sleep with him."

"ALYA!"

* * *

 

If Adrien wondered why Marinette's face was red before they went to bed, he never mentioned it.

(And Marinette would outwardly deny that it felt nice sleeping next to her crush in her bed.)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is what Marinette is sending telepathically to Alya. 
> 
> Bonus:
> 
> “That was both the worst and best moment in my life.”
> 
> “Really? And here I thought I was doing you a favor, girl.”
> 
> “I really hate you, Alya.”


End file.
